


Smoke

by orphan_account



Category: AFI
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smoking, Virginity, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade's got a bad habit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know exactly how this story happened. I think it could have been my recent and very out of character urges to write high school fic where Jade is bossy and oddly dominant, or perhaps the fact that two of my very good guy friends picked up their nasty smoking habits again. I set out to write something about smoking, and ended up writing the world’s most awkward virginity story. I also think Jade graduated from “bossy and dominant” to downright skeezy in this, and for that I apologize.

“How big are you?” Jade asked without looking at Davey, eyes scanning the dark road out ahead of them through a smudged wind shield. His rosary swung from the rearview, and that’s when things changed.

~*~

The day hadn’t been weird until the sun set behind the mountains and they went for a drive. Jade was home for Christmas break, and he visited Davey uninvited, showing up on his doorstep sometime after one thirty. He looked mature and very out-of-high-school with his nice black jeans, which sagged off his hips under the weight of a cowboy belt. That was the first thing Davey noticed: the silver, engraved belt-buckle with a Ram’s head on it, and mud-spattered black cowboy boots. 

“Johnny Cash?” He asked, furrowing his brow and pretending like he didn’t recognize Jade, whose face split into a lazy smile. He looked good, hair greased back and very 1950s, like Ponyboy from the Outsiders. 

“Very funny. What’s up?” Jade asked, standing on Davey’s porch while Davey stared at him from behind his own screen door, irked like he was seeing a ghost. 

“You don’t show up to someone’s house and ask _them_ what’s up. You propose an activity, or explain yourself,” Davey told him, finally unlatching his door and letting Jade and his dirty boots in. He smelled like cigarettes, American Spirits or something else cheap. Davey wrinkled his nose, knowing that in awhile, he’d be voicing his currently silent judgement of Jade. 

“I thought I’d surprise you,” Jade shrugged, looking at Davey’s living room like he’d never seen it before, picking up a vase from the coffee table and examining it. “Can you hang out?” 

And that’s how Davey ended up getting dressed, telling his mom he wouldn’t be home for dinner, and piling into Jade’s shitty Chevelle. There was a ton of crap in the back seat: a guitar case, a sleeping bag, library books. Everything was littered with empty cigarette cartons. 

“When did you start smoking.” 

“I’ve quit.” Jade said, starting up the car and fiddling with a pair of sunglasses. It was a dreary day so he didn’t put them on, just kept them in his hand like it felt good to touch them. He pushed a CD into the player, and 45 Grave started rumbling with a gritty, shrill distortion. 

“Oh really?” Davey said skeptically. “It looks like it.” 

“Aw shut up dude. It’s been almost a week.” 

“Impressive,” Davey drawled, shoving his backwards cap down further into his head, chewing at the polish on this thumb until it flaked away like black dandruff. He couldn’t figure out what was up with Jade, Jade and his new goth-cowboy-whatever-the-fuck look and stale nicotine car. They’d been good friends in high school, but Jade kind of dropped off the map when he went to Cal. He was one of those people Davey thought about a lot, wondering about late at night when he couldn’t sleep and was feeling lonely. When he questioned if the rest of his friends were as serious about the whole band thing as he was. When he was sick of his palm. 

But now here he was, real, taller than Davey remembered him, and with darker eyes. “Are you still doing that edge thing?” Jade asked. Davey narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Of course,” he snapped. 

“Good for you.”

There was a yawning silence between them for a moment, which Jade broke by announcing, “Where do you want to go?” as he drove along Davey’s block, silver belt-buckle glinting in the white, overcast light. Davey shrugged, kind of cold. He should have brought a better jacket, better than his army surplus over-shirt with the half-assed patches tacked on with safety pins because he was jack shit at sewing. 

“You tell me. You’re the one paying for gas.” 

“Are you hungry?” Jade asked, glancing to Davey and steering with one hand, the other still holding the pair of sunglasses in his lap. He had a rosary coiled snakelike around his rearview, for irony’s sake Davey presumed. 

“Sure...” Davey answered carefully, feeling somehow like every question Jade asked him was a trick question. Why else would he show up on Davey’s doorstep and kidnap him like this unless he had some mysterious expectation? He had other friends, closer friends. Davey was just some kid who skated with him two years ago, maybe a kid who idolized him a little. Davey thought there must be some way he was _supposed_ to answer his questions, like this was a test. 

 

They went to the Circle K, which was decidedly unglamorous but cheap, so whatever. They ate in the parking lot, loosely cross-legged and on either side of a few Pringle canisters, Hostess cupcakes, and mini-milk cartons. Davey was tempted to get a coke slushy, but he’s thrown up a slushy recently and wasn’t sure he was ready. They caught up as the sun tried to come out, Jade telling stories about all-nighters before big exams, about the guy who lived above him fucking his girlfriend at odd hours of the night as her stupid, fake screams filtered through the walls. 

Davey listened, half amused, half skeptical. He doubted Jade picked him up to tell him about the woes of college, so he waited for some climax, for Jade to ask him a favor or break some terrible news to him. 

“Are you playing music?” he asked before one silence got too awkward. Jade shrugged, running one long finger up the seam of his pants. 

“Yeah. I mean, I practice by myself, but I don’t have a band...” He trailed off, shaking his head. “I go to Gilman all the time for shows. There are so many guitarists I’m just as good as or even better than..it kind of makes me wonder why I slave away over work and school when I could be playing music.” He smiled, cocking his head at Davey. “What about you? Still singing for AFI?” 

“Singing? I mean, _screaming_ , maybe, but I’m no singer,” Davey said. Jade laughed.

“I always liked your voice.” 

Cue awkward silence number two. Davey had run out of questions, and was left with the inevitable, the big one. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he thought _fuck it_ and just asked. “Sorry if I sound like a dick, but, uh, why exactly are we hanging out? Don’t you have better friends here? We haven’t talked since like, the summer after you graduated.” 

“Wow, what a _dick_ ,” Jade joked, voice grave with mock offense. “But really? Because you’re straightedge. And I want to quit smoking.” 

Davey raised one too-big eyebrow in suspicion. “I thought you said you already quit.” 

“Eh. I kind of lied. Quit _ting_ ,” Jade said sheepishly, waving a hand idly in the air as if to say, details. Davey glared at him, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from spewing some furious straight-edge, self-righteous bullshit at Jade. There was a lot of difference between having quit, and being in the process of quitting, as far as Davey was concerned. 

“What the fuck dude? _You’re_ the dick,” He said incredulously, punching Jade’s skinny arm none too lightly. “You’re honestly hanging out with me because you’re not tough enough to quit smoking on your _own_? You need _me_?” He crossed his arms, staring at the pavement while his face got hot. 

“Shit Dave, relax. I also think you’re cool. You don’t have to be an asshole,” Jade huffed. “Plus, I haven’t smoked since I picked you up. I just need incentive.” 

“Well, know that the second you light up, I’m getting up and walking home,” Davey snapped. Still, his voice was gentler. He thought it was kind of...dunno, _cute_ that Jade wanted to quit bad enough he sought out some kid he hadn’t seen in two years. It helped that he thought Jade was cute anyway, even with his stupid Johnny Cash boots and shit. 

They kept talking, about music and teachers they’d had in high school, about mob movies and skating. Jade kept on holding his arm out every once and awhile and telling Davey to smack the inside of it. He said it chased away cravings, and gritted his teeth with his eyes shut tight while enduring the wincing sting. Davey liked hitting him; it was kind of his ultimate fantasy to inflict pain on substance users, so he took utmost relish in the fierce, open palm smacks he dealt to the tender and redding skin of Jade’s inner forearm. 

The light started to wane, and they chewed Trident to get rid of the Pringle-salt. Jade suggested they drive around for awhile, just because he kind of missed Ukiah and wanted to see all the places he used to go, like the Pizza joints and Laundromats. Davey was starting to think this day had actually been a success (after all, his plans before Jade came over were to sit around and play video games with his little brother), until Jade said it. 

“How big are you?” Jade asked without looking at Davey, eyes scanning the dark road out ahead of them through a smudged wind shield. His rosary swung from the rearview. Davey almost didn’t hear it, or at the very least process it. Big? How big what was? Jade certainly couldn’t be talking about his--

“Your dick,” Jade added. “How big is it?” 

_What?!_ Davey wanted to ask, and immediately shatter the semblance that this was a normal thing to ask and a normal thing for him to respond to. But then it crossed his mind that his reaction might have actually been a result of the fact he’d always liked Jade a little too much, not because it was the right way to react when a dude asked him that question. So he swallowed his knee-jerk shock and said, “ Six and a half inches,” in a very calm voice.

Jade actually scoffed. “You’re lying.” 

“No dude, dead serious.” 

“Hard or soft?” Jade pressed on, finally turning to look at Davey. He looked the same as he had when he was talking about Intro to Psych texts, so Davey supposed this was all normal shit to discuss casually when you were in college and somewhat more mature than the circle-jerk, giggle a lot at the word “penis” in biology phase from high school.

“Hard, of course. But there’s not much of a difference.” 

“Mmhm. I’m about the same...but I’m a grower, for sure. How big are you soft?” Jade asked, looking at Davey’s lap even though it was dark and he probably couldn’t decipher anything in the baggy material of his skater shorts. Davey squirmed, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. 

“I don’t know,” he said. And then, because he feared another awkward silence, “what about you?” Then he internally kicked himself, because he didn’t want to know. Or he did want to know, but he didn’t want Jade to know that he wanted to know. 

Jade ceased any thoughts that might have been racing in Davey’s head by shocking him to complete paralysis. Instead of answering Davey’s question with _words_ , he lifted his skinny ass off the drivers seat, and unbuckled his ram’s head belt before tugging his pants and boxers down just enough to pull out his dick. 

“That big,” He said, holding it in his hand, flaccid and circumcised. He glanced to Davey. “As you can see, nothing too flashy.” 

Davey stared, horrified. He could feel a definite _heat_ at his groin. As in, his own dick was stirring from seeing Jade’s exposed. That had never happened before. Because Jade had to watch the road, Davey just stared at his penis, unable to tear his eyes away while he knew Jade’s own gaze was occupied. Before he knew it, they’d pulled up at his own familiar curb, which looked sinister and wet in the dark. Davey inhaled shakily, relieved the car was rolling to a stop and Jade was pulling the key out of the ignition. 

His cheeks burned while Jade hefted his pants up over his ass, buckling his belt again as he tucked himself back in his boxers. “Can I come inside?” He asked then like he hadn’t just had his dick out, making Davey flush an even more vivid red at the most likely coincidental double entendre. 

“Uh, yeah...” Davey agreed and they trumped up his neat green lawn, their shoes scuffing through the sprinkler-wet grass. Once inside, Jade chatted up Davey’s parents like they were old friends, reminiscing in laughter about some class play Davey couldn’t remember. Penny complimented Jade on his vintage boots, gave him a glass of water, and then finally let them escape to Davey’s room, warm with its space heater and postered womb-walls. Davey put Nick Cave in his stereo, because Jade looked like he was into creepy goth-folk shit right now with his Johnny Cash all black get up.

They sat across from each other on the unmade bed, Jade sprawled and with his knees apart and boots kicked off, Davey cross-legged and guarded. The silence was broken by Jade’s drawling voice announcing: “I don’t believe yours is over six inches.” Then he smirked. 

Davey wished Jade was craving a smoke so he could hit him. “Dude, you were not even close to six inches soft. Come on now.” 

“You’ve seen me at _my_ worst, and you won’t even drop trow. Seems suspicious.” Jade added, half joking. “If you want me to get hard to prove I’m not lying, I will.” 

“Do it,” Davey challenged, pretty sure Jade wouldn’t. 

“Alright, give me a minute,” Jade said calmly, starting to palm his dick through those tight black jeans. He kept staring at Davey with that pointed smile on his face, making a slight flame of panic flicker in his chest. This whole thing had gotten so weird, so fast. 

“I can’t exactly just _get it up_ in record time, so while your waiting you could always prove you’re a shower,” Jade said to Davey, who was still trying to appear as if he was nonplussed by all these comparisons. He knew stuff like this happened all the time to people who weren’t gay, but _his_ friends didn’t do it and _he_ was probably gay, so the protocol was completely lost to him. He figured he better get on with it, and not let Jade show him up like this. 

So Davey stood up deliberately, pulled his shirt over his head, and then shucked his skate shorts in one fluid motion before Jade could even get his dick to half mast. Then he stood there naked, even more cold that he’d been outside in hit shitty jacket, dick shrunken to its smallest, which was _still_ bigger than Jade’s. Davey tried to stand nonchalantly, even though he was very aware of his untoned body all skinny and white with the still-peeling chest tattoo. “There you go.” He announced with false bravery.

“Oh,” Was what Jade said, voice thick and suddenly awkward. Davey attributed the sudden hoarseness to the fact that Davey’s dick was, in all honesty, nearly six inches when soft. He supposed hoarseness was a normal response to jealousy. It had to be jealousy. He was sure of it.

That is, until Jade said in this scary-low voice “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’m hard now.” 

Davey furrowed his brow at Jade, confused. Then it occurred to him for the first time that Jade Puget might not have showed up at his house _just_ to stop smoking. Jade Puget might showed up with the intention of coming onto Davey. 

“Are you queer?” Davey blurted because it would be a good thing to know, crossing his arms over his chest and shivering a little in spite of the space heater humming away merrily on his floor. 

“Uh...” Jade wasn’t paying attention, eyes instead sweeping up and down Davey’s body. “What? Sorry. My mind’s not working. All the blood in my head just rushed to my dick.” He licked his lips and Davey felt simultaneously filthy and desirable. He wasn’t used to either of these feelings, so his skin and stomach crawled, cheeks flushing. 

“Well, if its hard let me see,” He said in a weak voice, bending over to heft his shorts back up. He thought Jade might protest, but he didn’t, instead shrugging and unbuckling that stupid belt, wiggling out of his pants so his erect cock sprung free, a good solid six inches but considerably less thick than Davey’s. “It’s starting to soften now that you’re not standing around naked anymore.” 

“Oh really,” Davey smiled, putting his hands on his hips and sitting back down on the mattress. He was certain now that Jade was indeed coming onto him, and that knowledge gave him a sort of power, a head rush to say whatever he thought. “I think you’re just not resigned to the fact I have a little more than a half inch on you.” He poked his tongue at his lip ring cheekily, eyes bright under the mop of his hair. 

“Fuck you. It it was fully hard--”

“But it’s _not_.” Davey said brattily. It was Jade’s turn to flush now, eyes dropping from Davey’s face to Davey’s chest, where he found the perfect topic changer. “New tattoo? I forgot you turned eighteen.”

“I got it for my birthday, a few weeks ago...” Davey’s hand flew to the cracked, peeling inked heart on his chest, tracing the outline. “It’s still all itchy and gross.” 

“Lemme see,” and before Davey could tell him that he was about to cross yet _another_ line, Jade reached out and gently, gently touched the heart on Davey’s chest with cold fingers. Davey bit his tongue to hold in a gasp, jerking away instantaneously before jerking back, because he really _did_ want Jade to touch him. 

“Is that okay?” Jade asked, eyes searching Davey’s again as he gently caressed the outline of the tattoo before letting his hand creep up his sternum, the other hand coming to cup Davey’s ribcage. Davey wasn’t exactly little but Jade’s hands were freakishly huge, so it felt like his palm was cupping the entire contour of his side, thumb just under the nipple and the tips of his fingers against his scapula. The rings he was wearing (black coffin, skull and cross bone, some red stone thing set in silver) all stood out on stark contrast to Davey’s completely un-tanned skin, which was now pebbled with gooseflesh.

“This is helping,” Jade said in a hushed voice, grazing Davey’s right nipple until it got mortifyingly hard, his eyes fixed on it in childish fascination. 

“Helping what?” Davey whispered this because he didn’t trust his voice. His own dick was stiff as fuck now, all because Jade was touching his chest. This had exploded so far past normal teenage size comparison, and he was totally getting off to it, even though Jade’s attempted suaveness was actually really unsexy and kind of embarrassing. 

“Helping me get hard,” he breathed, shifting forwards so Davey was straddling his knee. Instinctually, Davey placed his arms on Jade’s shoulders to correct his balance, face ducked down near his hair which smelled like cigarette smoke and trident gum and cheap gel. He let his neck liquify, lips nodding down into the cloud of that scent with the subtlest undertones of shampoo. 

“Oh,” Davey responded, guessing that they were still doing all this with the pretense of size comparison. Maybe because Jade was a few years older he thought he could trick Davey into believing this whole thing was purely experimental, (and maybe it worked for awhile,) but Davey was onto him now. “You’re hard now?” He glanced down between Jade’s legs, where his cock was straining pathetically against the stretchy black fabric.

“Pretty much,” Jade hissed, letting his hands wander all over Davey’s torso, the sharp topography of his hip bones, his soft stomach stretched between them, the planes of his back and shoulders and their smooth, carved edges. “Can I get an ass grab?” He asked hopefully, and Davey nodded. 

“Yeah, go for it.” 

“Sweet,” Jade grinned, reaching around and gripping Davey’s ass cheeks, squeezing one in each palm. Davey shuddered, kind of amused that this actually felt good. Something about the way Jade was handling made him feel like a girl, like Jade’s only instruction manual on how to touch someone was from hetero-porn, and he didn’t actually know what the fuck he was doing. Davey was no expert, he’d only made out with guys as a joke and the times he’d fooled around with girls had been tragic disasters. Davey smiled into Jade’s smoke-smelling hair, hips pumping against his thigh subtly. “Dude, have you ever done this with someone before?” 

“What?! Yeah,” Jade said, fingers ghosting dangerously close to the crack of Davey’s ass, making him tense and buck even though there was a layer of fabric separating skin from skin. Davey was fairly certain Jade was lying, but he let it go, feeling a sudden weird wave of paternal affection wash over him as Jade’s left hand carefully crept to his front, grazing the outline of his hard dick. “Is this okay?” He said, voice slightly bolder. 

“It’s fine,” Davey shut his eyes tight as Jade’s hand wormed its way under the waistband of his pants, fist closing around his fully erect cock. He panicked for a split second, wondering if he should stop this and if it was going way too fast. He _liked_ Jade though, in spite of all the weirdness, and his big palm and guitar-strong fingers felt _really fucking good_ , so he ignored his own apprehension and started shamelessly fucking Jade’s fist. _Maybe he has done this before_ , he thought. After all, it was easily the fastest he’d ever been really close to coming, especially with someone aside from himself. He pressed a lingering kiss to Jade’s hairline, right where skin of his brow ceased being downy. 

Jade seemed to take this as a cue and used his free hand to ease Davey’s chin up towards him, so their mouths were close. He didn’t kiss him, instead just kind of hung out there waiting for Davey to initiate it, which Davey most definitely did not do. 

“Hell no,” he snarled, and Jade’s hand stopped its wonderfully good, if not clumsy as fuck jerking motion.r32;

“What? But I thought--”

“Not until you quit smoking,” Davey informed him in a low voice. He raised one eyebrow and Jade dropped his eyes, biting his lower lip. 

“Ah. That’s fair,” He admitted, letting his hand drop from Davey’s neck and sliding it back down to his ass. “Can I keep...?” He urged Davey’s hips forward, tightening his grip. 

“Definitely,” Davey ground out, working his hips along Jade’s thigh, thrusting into his fist with graceless motion. Jade moved his hand faster, then, unbuttoning the already loose shorts to give him a little more freedom. “Is this good? Does it feel good? He said breathlessly into Davey’s ear, voice ragged and broken. “Uh huh,” Davey mumbled. Dropping his forehead to the smoky black fabric of Jade’s shirt, He abandoned all former discretion, rubbing himself shamelessly and groaning one long, pinched sounding note as he came in Jade’s hand and on the inside of his shorts. Jade kept on touching him as he shrunk, and he yanked out hand out, lurching from the oversensitivity. 

“Stop, I’m good,” He panted. Jade grinned up at him, seeming pleased with the wrecked expression on Davey’s face, by the spots of color on his cheeks and way his cap had gotten off kilter. 

“Well, I’m definitely hard now,” he announced, shoving Davey off his lap and depositing him a pile of limbs in his own bed as he pulled his dick out. It was certainly hard, and certainly six and a half inches. Maybe. Davey squinted at it, watching with rapt fascination as Jade jerked himself off in short, abrupt strokes. Not the way he touched Davey,a more frantic, urgent version. Davey supposed it was polite to return the favor. 

There was precum glistening at the slit, and Davey’s first instinct was to bend his neck and lick it off. He didn’t though, not sure if that was too forward, and also kind of grossed out by the prospect of Jade’s dick in his mouth. After all, his pants probably smelled like cigarette smoke, and his face would be fairly close to those pants. 

“Uh,” he cleared his throat, “May I?” He pointed to Jade’s erection. 

“Go for it,” Jade said, spreading his legs wider and settling down onto the bed on his elbows. “Thanks.” 

“No problem man,” was Davey’s lame reply as he reached out and wrapped his much smaller hand around Jade’s dick. It looked kind of cute there, slender and pale with the chipped black nail polish, and Davey smiled, irked by the butterflies in his stomach. It was so weird to touch someone else’s dick. He knew his grip wasn’t firm enough to get Jade off, but he was hesitant to tighten his fist, half in fear of hurting him. 

“I’m not breakable,” Jade said gently, and Davey jumped, glancing up at Jade with narrowed eyes. He squeezed harder, feeling the ridges under the soft, hot skin. He tongued his lip ring, wincing and furrowing his brow, free hand resting gently on Jade’s narrow thigh. 

“That’s good,” Jade sighed. 

“Yeah?” Davey asked, smearing precum across the smooth crown with his thumb.

“Yeah. Thank you.” 

Davey quickened his pace, leaning in closer so he could watch. For some reason, he felt like he couldn’t get close enough. 

“You’re looking at me like you’ve never seen another guy’s cock before,” Jade said. 

“Well, I have,” Davey snapped in response, gritting his teeth. This wasn’t a lie. He’d seen his little brother countless times in the bathroom, and he’d skinny dipped with his friends from school. Maybe he’d never seen a guy like _this_ , but he wasn’t completely ignorant. He jerked him faster, licking his lower lip and catching himself thinking for the second time that it would be easier if he just used his mouth. The foreign angle of jacking off someone else’s dick seemed somehow inefficient, strained. 

The CD ended, leaving the room quiet for a moment, filled only by the sound of Davey’s hand sliding up Jade’s dick, a quiet, damp _thwup thwup_ sound. Then Jade said, “This is fun.” 

_This is fun?! Who the fuck says ‘this is fun’ during a handjob?_ Davey wondered with a blinding flash of frustration. “Jade? Will you shut up?” he said through his teeth. 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry,” Jade scoffed, shifting slightly on Davey’s mattress. 

Davey moved his fist a little faster, tightening his grip. Jade’s dick twitched in response and he could hear his breath catch. Relief washed over Davey, who was comforted by this bodily sign he was getting close, he was doing something right. 

“Ugh, I’m gonna come, grab something,” Jade wheezed, and Davey fumbled blindly next to him for a discarded sock he knew was buried somewhere in his sheets, triumphantly brandishing it before Jade snatched it out of his hand, pressing it to the tip of his dick while he shot his load. 

Jade must have had shitty aim with the sock, because it ended up squirting mostly on Davey’s bedspread. Davey kept his hand tightened and working along the shaft to make sure Jade was finished, loving the solid, human feeling of Jade’s muscles tightening under his other hand. 

“Awesome,” he mumbled, sitting back and wiping his hand on his shorts once Jade was finished. 

“Sorry it got everywhere,” Jade sighed happily, a sated tone to his voice. His dick shrunk, a final string of creamy white adhering the head of his cock to his silky, pale stomach. Davey waved a hand idly in the air as if to say, _details_. They didn’t look at each other, a silence growing hastily between them like a patch of sinister white mushrooms on the lawn. 

Jade pointed to a jacket on Davey’s desk, the Misfits skull stenciled in still sticky spray paint on the back of it. “Did you paint that?” He asked awkwardly. 

“Yup. I cut the stencil, too,” Davey answered, feeling color creep hot and itchy up his neck. He wasn’t sure what else to say, but everything that had happened was incredibly weird. He’d just _jacked off_ a _penis_ that was _not his_. And what was even more troubling is that said penis belonged to Jade Puget, the kid who Davey had a crush for the majority of his own sophomore year. The kid who just showed up on his door step uninvited. 

“Are you freaked out?” Jade asked, shattering his thoughtful reverie. 

“No, should I be?” Davey asked, glancing at Jade from under his messy black hair. He was still shirtless, skin still stinging from Jade’s tentative hands. Davey’s stomach dropped from the fierce, vivid memory of Jade tilting his chin up, not quite a kiss. 

“No,” Jade shrugged. “I’m not.” He was quiet for a moment, sitting there touching his flaccid dick lazily before tucking it back into his black jeans. “I always regretted never telling you how cool I thought you were in high school. I was kind of a pussy.” 

“Yeah, you were,” Davey smiled, finding his discarded shirt and pulling is back on now that he felt exposed. “But I thought you were cool, too.”

“I should go home,” Jade said, buckling his belt, raking a hand through his hair, which was escaping messily from its previously gelled hold. He smiled crookedly “Haven’t smoked all day, are you proud?” 

Davey rolled his eyes. “I’ll be proud when you actually quit.” 

“And you’ll kiss me when I actually quit?” Jade said quietly. His hand darted nervously to his knee, looking like he wanted to touch Davey but thought that might be too much. 

Davey grinned, leaning forward on all fours and pressing a hasty, chaste kiss to Jade’s chin. “I’ll think about it. How long are you in town?” 

Jade’s cheeks were bright red, eyes too dark and downcast. “A couple of weeks. You can can count on me tomorrow around the same time,” he glanced up hopefully at the last second. “I mean, if you’re not busy.” 

“I’ll be around. You know, to keep you from smoking. If you want,” Davey answered. 

Jade nodded, smirking and rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck. “Alright. You’re on.” 

He gathered up his shit, tucking his wallet snugly into his back pocket, tugging his boots back on. Right before he ducked out of Davey’s room, purposefully denied any goodbye kisses, Davey called, “wait.” 

Jade paused, touching his hand to his mouth expectantly. Davey shook his head, making a face. “Wishful thinking, dude. Hold out your arm.” 

Jade did so, baring the pale, freckled inside of his forearm like a blank canvas to Davey. Davey gripped his wrist, opened up his own palm, and smacked Jade six consecutive times between the hand and the elbow. “For the road,” he said solemnly, and Jade shut his eyes, gritting his teeth against the impact. 

“See you tomorrow.”


End file.
